Azure Memories
by Kami28
Summary: Years after the war and Katara's life is going nowhere...she is more than delighted to be granted the power to go back and fix the wrong, but alittle spirit of war interviens much to her surprise and dismay. ZUTARA
1. Second Chance

**AZURE MEMORIES **

Katara grabbed for the blue box sitting by the fire place with her withered hands. It seemed like it took an eternity just to reach it.

She was aging, and a slightly wrinkled face and grey strands of hair, showed it.

She was living in the South Pole, everything in her destiny seemed to be fulfilled.

Aang beat the firenation, with the help of, the now, Fire Lord Zuko. Aang and Toph began to fall for each other shortly after and their love escalated from there. Sokka and Suki were married with two children and during Katara's stay at Kyoshi Island she would even catch Sokka sneak out at night to gaze at the moon. Of course in memory of Yue she concluded.

However Katara felt empty…when she arrived back to the South Pole there was everything she needed- Her father, brother, Aang and the gang-including Zuko arrived back with her. It was good at first, but soon after things went amiss. The climate didn't agree with Zuko and Toph, causing sickness and tempers among them. Sokka had a lover awaiting his return in Kyoshi and her father was constantly out trying to improve the South Pole's economic system, she never saw him.

Soon after many arguments and fighting, mostly between Zuko and Sokka, they realized it was time to part ways. Katara was 18, Aang and Toph were 16, Sokka 19, and Zuko was 20 surpassing them all in age. During winter solstice, they all left the South Pole with the exception of Katara. Even her father left, he ventured to their sister tribe for trade. She hadn't heard from him in two years.

Katara was slowly approaching death, and not growing any younger. She just spent her days in the newly built markets of the pole. She, however, visited the gang every once in a while, but she was still felt alone,

'Sure,' she thought to herself, 'there were many young water tribe men when she returned, handsome too, but none caught her eye.'

Katara laughed to herself breaking her silence, only one boy, now a man, ever caught her eye, a firebender.

As Katara finally reached the box she pulled off the lid slowly, anxiously awaiting to find out what was inside. The package had just arrived this morning.

She studied the contents inside, there was a blue glass ball. She picked up the ball and eyed it mysteriously.

It was merely a glass ball. She looked in the box for more items and found none.

She slowly placed the ball back into the box and began to close it, but before she could, a blue cloud erupted from the box and spread through the entire hut. Blue lights began to flicker in between and ear piercing squeak noises reverberated.

She then heard a faint voice echoing, "Do you want a second chance?"

She stood and gasped, shocked, then Katara thought for a second. Her life was going nowhere…of course she wanted a second chance.

The voice sounded again, "Do you want a second chance?"

It sounded like thunder sounding through the small hut, the clouds swirled and Katara gaped at it entranced.

"Do you want a second chance?" It repeated

Katara finally nodded her head frantically, "Yes, yes I do!" A tear fell from her eye and landed onto the blue glass ball.

* * *

The blue cloud abruptly dissipated and the thunder with it. A swift breeze past her and she felt the warmness of sun on her neck. She felt her clothes and realized she wasn't wearing her overused blue parka anymore.

Katara looked around. She was somewhere else…she stared at the upside down stone buildings, she was at the west air temple. She gasped. She could vaguely remember the place.

She looked around to find Toph and Sokka sitting around appa throwing stones into nowhere.

She furrowed her chocolate eyebrows and looked at her hands and saw that they were smooth. She then tapped her face, there wasn't a single wrinkle on it.

Aangs boyish voice sounded in the distance, breaking her stupor, "Zuko! Go long!" it said.

She then began to turn around to see his face, and as she did she saw a blurred figure rush at her knocking her to the ground.

Her vision jumbled, "Ugh," She held her head to regain her senses.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry…me and A-aang were, uh, just…" Zuko stood hovering above her with an outreached hand. Katara grabbed hold of it and pulled herself up.

She began to dust herself off and Aang hastily ran over, "Katara we were just playing fire football, there is no need to blow up at Zuko."

Katara looked stunned, "What…I wasn't going t-" Katara started, but Aang interrupted, "You didn't _yet, _you've been harassing Zuko ever sense he joined the team."

"No…me and Zuko are friends…" she scratched her head.

"After what happened in those crystal caves, I don't think so," Aang pushed on

Zuko nudged him, "I thought we agreed not to bring that up," he mumbled through closed teeth.

"Zuko and I talked about it, we are okay now."

"Since when?" Aang laughed, "You haven't said anything to Zuko unless it was a threat!"

"I haven't?" Katara began to think back, even though the events were happening now, it's been so long since it really happened. She couldn't recall.

"No," Aang began to grow serious and worried.

Katara decided to play along for a while. Just for a little more fun, besides she was getting a _second chance. _She huffed her breath and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I remember!" she pointed a finger at the firebender, "Zuko!" She giggled inside, she stuck out her bottom lip and huffed some more, "Watch where your going! You pathetic form of a man!" she smiled behind her face, she never came up with an insult like that.

Her predictable yet sporadic response bewildered everyone.

Zuko and Katara looked around the camp and everyone including Haru, Teo and Longshot were staring openly at them.

Zuko's cheeks grew red from anger, which he tried his best to contain, but couldn't hold it any longer. His pale fist clentched and they left nail prints in his palms.

"Ugh!" he threw his hands in the air, as in submission, "I give up! I tried to show you I was a good guy! You-you…guh!"

Zuko marched away into his stone walled room, and thrashed in his belongings to pull out a small painting of his mother. He wiped dust off of it and gripped it tight causing crinkles on the page to appear.

Katara stood astonished, _was she that bad back then…or should she say, now? _

"I'll go talk to him." She began to walk after him but Aang gently grabbed her arm.

"I don't think he's up for more taunting right now." Katara wiggled her arm free and continued to advance. Aang watched her retreating figure and prayed that she wouldn't test him. Zuko was a good guy now, but still had a slight temper.

* * *

A/N: ...we'll see how this chapter turned out lol 


	2. Beginning In Another

**_Bending Tag_**

**Bending Games **

Katara peered into Zuko's open room with her wide blue eyes and stepped into his view. Zuko looked up at her quickly and turned away.

"It's been three weeks," he held up three fingers to show emphasis, "three weeks, Katara" he repeated, "don't you think if I was going to betray you I would have done it by now."

Katara stood with her mouth slightly dropped. She definitely wasn't expecting that. She didn't think going back in the past would surprise her so much, irony.

She stepped fully into the room, holding her gaze on Zuko's turned head. She then averted her gaze to the picture in his hands and instantly remembered it. She remembered that night, she had found Zuko in dead silence.

**Flash Back**

He had looked on the verge of tears.

His father was sprawled on the floor, eyes wide open and breathless. Zuko slowly placed two fingers at his neck…no pulse. He kneeled beside him, unsure of how to feel.

There was a sudden rustle in the distance and as Zuko looked his fingers fell aimlessly to his side. His mouth gapped open, and his eyes widened.

Before him stood Ursa, her hand outstretched for him to grab.

**End of Flash Back**

* * *

"That's your mother, huh; she's beautiful…" she smiled, "and nice," as she recalled Ursa's kindness her eyes drifted up in memory.

Zuko looked at her incredulously, and stood up. "How do you know that? I haven't shown anyone this picture since I arrived." Zuko furrowed his eyebrow, and thought deeply. He turned away from her and stuffed the picture carelessly back into his bag.

Suddenly, Zuko stopped what his was doing and swiftly turned back around as if he remembered something.

"Did you say she was _nice…?_"

Katara stood unsure of what to say. She knew he wasn't supposed to know that his mother was still alive until it was time for him to.

"Uh, never mind…" she grew nervous, "I'm not feeling well." She fakingly put a hand to her forehead.

"You're a bad liar…I know that much by now." Zuko sat back down onto his bed.

"Alright, well, I…I just, assumed she was all those thing," Katara squeezed her eyes shut hoping he would believe her lie.

"Yeah, yeah she was…" Zuko looked toward the floor

She sighed relieved and took the chance to saunter to his bed and sit next to him. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Zuko looked up and was surprised to find her sitting right next to him.

"I'm sorry, for being a jerk to you."

"Yeah," Zuko smirked

"What? No, "I accept you heart-felt apology?"" Katara questioned

Zuko smirked again, "I accept your apology."

"Good," Katara stood up and put her hand out for him to take, "I'm not sure I can play fire football but I think I can come up with another bending game," She smiled as he pulled himself up with the provided hand.

* * *

"Now!" Katara yelled, "When I count to three we start! Does everyone understand?"

The gang, Zuko, Haru Longshot and Teo all nodded their heads, it sounded like fun, just a little…dangerous.

"Now," Katara smiled, "Let's play bending-tag."

* * *

The sun was red at the horizon and the sky was a mixture of orange and pink, night was slowly approaching.

There on the stone ground, Aang groaned as he tore of his singed shirt, and Zuko sat steaming off gallons of water. Katara tried her best to wipe the mud off of her and Toph stood bending her own element out of her clothes.

And far off in the distance Sokka stood frozen in one position, windblown. His hair was strait still and his hands clutched his boomerang for dear life.

"Worst Game EVER!" he finally exclaimed.

* * *

A/n: I should make a fan-art video for this story…hmmm…


	3. Out of the Shadows

_**OUT OF THE SHADOWS**_

Thick beads of sweat found their way down Katara's forehead as her brow absorbed them. She rolled over breathing heavily. She clutched her upper arms and turned over again, her eyes tightening shut.

…_death…_

She finally shot up, awake. She swiped the trickles of sweat away and tried to steady her breathing.

It was just a bad dream…_ something from the shadows emerging from within her and revealing itself. _

* * *

"_Katara…"_ the voice seemed unreal, it was quiet.

"Katara…" she quickly looked around. There was nothing, everything was in place and Toph remained still on the floor unmoved, Toph was still asleep.

Katara apprehensively lay back down,

_Maybe it's is just my dream coming back to taunt me…or maybe I never even woke up!_

Katara tried endlessly to reassure her self.

"Katara!" the voice resounded again.

Katara was now on her feet trembling, "Who's there?" The waterbender waited for a reply and there was none. She could only hear her voice reverberating on the wind.

The waterbender made a full circle with her body, nothing still.

Katara lit the small candle next to her bed and laid her head beside it. Whatever it was she knew it wouldn't remain hidden for long.

She stared at her shadow cast upon the wall and became entranced when it began to sway. It swung so gently. Katara brushed her shoulders to make sure she wasn't moving along with it.

She wasn't.

Katara jumped up and looked at her shadow with utter disbelief. I remained there swaying with the candle light, even though Katara had stood. The shadow began to take form and emerge from the stone wall.

A man erupted, he was dressed in a thin black cloak and his faced was encased by his hood's shadow. His cloak stopped at his knees, but was only replaced with black silk pants.

Katara backed against the wall and readied her fighting stance. The man shook his head, "Now, do you really want to fight me?"

His voice was so distant although he stood right beside her…and so cold. Katara retrieved water from her flask and began to swirl the cool liquid in front of him.

"I suggest you put your little play toy away." He snarled as he pointed to her flask.

Katara furrowed her eyebrows and lashed a water whip toward his face. His figure quickly dissipated to her black shadow that was now where it was supposed to be.

She then felt the presence again and tensed.

A hand grab her neck and both of her hands causing her element to be dispersed along the cold floor.

Katara gasped, "What are you?"

* * *

"Oh, how rude of me. I've forgotten my manners," The man loosed his grip on her. He then placed both of his arms around her.

"Let go of me!" Katara struggled under his grip.

"I won't keep you long."

Then they were gone, away from the western air temple.

* * *

Katara's eyes gaped open as she stared at an endless field of lush green grass. It delightfully rolled into hills around her. The wind was persistent, but kind. It seemed to encase her whole being with comfort and she eased. Her former darkness of night had been replaced by the light of the day.

Katara slowly began to remember what had just occurred,

"Where am I!?" Katara shouted as she positioned herself, ready for him this time.

He then appeared to her. He wore on a silk black shirt that was outlined in a red satin, it hugged his figure. The shirt ceased at his hip and was replaced by silk crimson red pants trimmed in black satin.

His skin was slightly pail and his dusty brown ear- length hair was pulled into a ponytail and it ruffled in the wind. His eyes reminded Katara of thin almonds but they glimmered red.

He was handsome, with the exception of his red eyes, they were eerie.

"Now, only one question at a time, my dear." He smirked. He was young only a few years older than Zuko, Katara guessed. His sleeves cut off at his shoulders and she could tell he was _very far _from out of shape.

Katara tensed when she spoke, "Take me back now!" Katara demanded as she reached for her flask. It was gone; Katara began to panic on the inside, but tried to remain calm on her outer being.

The man noticed, "I wouldn't have let you keep that _thing_…it was only a nuisance."

"Where is it!?" Katara balled her fist and tried to look intimidating, while in fact she was intimidated.

"You'll get it back," he sneered "Now, let's go somewhere fit to talk."

Katara for a moment could only stare at his retreating back. He noticed the lack of footsteps and turned, "I don't bite." He smirked, "…very hard."

Katara back away a few paces, "What's your name?" that was the least she wanted to know.

The man sighed and placed two slender fingers to his temple, "I am Kiro, the spirit of war." He admitted enjoying watching Katara's bewildered expression,

"Do you want to come willingly or must I force you?" he smiled, however Katara hardly considered it a smile. It was more of a threat to her.

The waterbender, unarmed and unaware of her surroundings began to run towards him. There was sternness in her eyes Kiro couldn't help but grin at.

Katara leapt onto him, taking him by surprise. They both tumbled down the hillside.

Katara was now grabbing Kiro for her life.

Kiro, finally fed up, rolled a few more times before abruptly standing, holding the girl by the collar.

"This will take force." Kiro simply picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulders.

"Let me go!" Katara squirmed and pounded his back and Kiro ignored every command.

Katara finally managed to kick Kiro in the groin area and he winced in pain as Katara fell out of his arms and onto the rolling hillside once more.

She could only see faint images of Kiro in the distance kneeling to his knees, _I got him good, _Katara thought as she continued to cascade down the "never-ending" hill.

After what seemed like forever, she finally came to a halt. She slowly picked her head up only to discover Kiro towering above her. Her eyes widened, "But…how-" she was cut off by a sharp slap to the side of her face.

She fell to the ground unconscious. "This is my realm,"

* * *

A/N: How was it? I thought it was pretty good? Sorry no Zuko…I'll try to get him in the next chapter!


	4. Azula Musn't Die

**AZULA MUSTN'T DIE **

Katara slowly opened her azure eyes, she was in a room

Katara slowly opened her azure eyes, she was in a room. The floor was crimson velvet and the walls were precisely cut stone. There were contraptions all about the walls. Katara realized they were weapons, spears, swords, and axes even bear traps. She shuddered, _where am I? _

"Awake, my dear?" Katara steadied her vision to make out Kiro.

Realization struck and Katara tried to lunge for him, maybe to kick him in _that spot_ again. Her short plan, however, was cut even shorter when she realized she was strapped to a chair.

"You don't think getting away will be that easy, do you?" He observed Katara studing the walls around her.

"You like them? Every weapon known to man…right on my very walls." Kiro admired them silently then averted his attention back to Katara only to receive her icy glare.

"Tisk tisk," Kiro circled around her chair shaking his head, "So much animosity. I only tried to help you."

"Help me? By kidnapping me?" she turned her head away from his stare, "That's hardly help."

"You don't remember my voice?" Kiro knelt by her chair and held her chin so she was forced to look at him. His scarlet eyes seemed to glow.

Katara's eyes drifted to the floor, the voice _was_ familiar.

She gasped, "Why?"

"Why?" Kiro repeated. He stood and brought over a bowl of water and began to clean and dress her wounds. Katara figured she sustained a lot more damage than thought from her fiasco.

The waterbender watched him carefully. She was surprised to find the spirit of war had such tenderness in his touch.

"Katara, you and I…" he struggled to find his words, "both…got the short stick last time…" Kiro shoved the water bowl aside and pulled up a chair in front of Katara.

"…I gave you a second chance so you could change that for both of us...I need you to change what happened."

Katara furrowed her eyebrows, and then raised them in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Prince Zuko…has altered my plans, Katara. He isn't supposed to be teaching the avatar fire…"

"Aangs firebending is what won the war!"

"Exactly! We both know how that turns out…" he stood up and gradually untied Katara from the chair, he did it so inconspicuously that Katara failed to notice.

"I do what's best for the world…" Katara looked at Kiro's feet.

"Do what's best for yourself." Kiro grabbed both of Katara's hands and pulled her up to stand.

Kiro's red eyes met her blue ones, "Azula mustn't die."

"Azula dies?"

"You don't remember?"

"No…"

"That means you are already altering the future." Kiro let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, this time Katara hardly gave a fight.

* * *

Katara's bottom was cold and she realized she was sitting back on the cold floor of the western air temple. The candle was extinguished.

Her muscles screamed in pain as she climbed into her bed. She couldn't forget what Kiro said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter...its exam week gimme a break...ideas are welcome! and concrit...


	5. Just Don't Try Anything

**JUST DON'T TRY ANYTHING**

Aang was laid overtop a bulky aged rock in the air temple, his hands were to his face and boredom was remnant on his vivid features. He let his grey eyes wander into the heavens and sighed.

He soon found himself worrying in his thoughts. It was late in the afternoon and Katara still wasn't awake. Aang decided that the bending tag had gotten to her and he let her rest despite the eagerness welling inside of him. Although Katara got her strength from the moon she was always awake to make breakfast.

Aang huffed, and fidgeted with his staff before finally making his decision. The small boy made his way to Katara's room.

Her bed was posted against the wall, like it always was. Everything was in place.

"Katara…" Aang was looming over her bed. His wide smile and bright eyes seemed to grace her lips with a smile of her own.

The yellow drops of sun outside lingered in the room intensely, it had to be noon at the least. Katara wondered how long she had been asleep. She cleared her head and slowly sat up and shocks ran up and down her spine, she immediately cringed. The waterbender let a small cry surpass her lips.

Now Aang knew his imagination wasn't overreacting again.

"This will take some healing…" she tried to massage her sides but only recoiled her slender arms when they, too, received stiffening pains.

Aangs eyebrows slowly rested into a furrowing position. Something was wrong with her; he could tell she was obviously hurting

Katara got to her feet and staggered noticeably, Aang hastily reached his tattooed arms out to steady her, and rested his hand on the crook of her back.

"What happened to you?" Aang asked and Katara could tell from his voice he was deeply concerned.

The waterbender hesitated and gradually made her way to the door with Aangs secured hands every step of the way, "I'm …not sure."

"Was it from bending tag? Did Toph hit you too hard?"

"No, no…I just fell down…" Katara's cheek was throbbing and she held it in anguish.

"Who dressed your wounds?" Aang began circling around her pointing out all of her bandages, "Some fall." He shook his round head and removed her hand form her cheek, "This didn't come from a fall, I'm sure!" he touched it and Katara inhaled sharply.

"Don't touch it!" she slapped his hand down and rubbed her tender spot.

She didn't think Aang would understand. She wasn't sure if he even knew who the spirit of war was. Katara had heard of Kiro in stories her Gran-Gran told her as a child, but had long thought it was a myth. Aang had too much to handle already and Katara wasn't ready to unload her dilemmas on him also.

"Just tell me what happened." Aang blocked the door she was trying to exit through.

Katara began to formulate a little white lie in her head and took a deep breath, "It was dark last night, and I, uh, slipped…and hit my cheek on the bed on the way down."

Aang lifted his head slightly in apprehension. It seemed logical enough, and Aang liked to believe no one in the group was cold-hearted enough to lay a finger on Katara. Besides, he concluded, Katara would have made them sorry if they did.

Aangs suspicion dissipated as he reassured himself silently, he beamed up to Katara, "Okay!" His optimistic mood was back and he helped Katara reach the others.

* * *

Sokka was sharpening his sword with a rigid rock he found when cleaning between Appa's toes. His stomach growled and he groaned. Breakfast still hadn't been served.

"Ugh!" Sokka threw down the stone and sheathed his sword, "I'm hungry!"

Toph stared past Sokka with her white glazed eyes, "Calm down Snoozles," Toph shoved the last ju-ju nut down her throat and patted momo on the head, "Good Boy."

"Of course you wouldn't be hungry! You've been eating ju-ju nuts from momo all day!"

Toph smirked and stood to her feet, "That's because I'm smart." She thrust a thumb to her chest for emphasis.

Sokka knelt by momo and frantically shook him, "Please momo bring me food!"

The lemur chirped and glided to his feet and fled.

Sokka scrambled to his feet, "No momo come back! Oh and when you do bring back some ju-ju nuts,"

Sokka desperately watched the lemur disappear into the azure skies, "Or, a nice big bowl of custard…" Sokka dazed into space thinking of himself and a huge bowl of custard, "Mmm…custard…"

Toph shook her head and the heel of her foot collided with stone floor below. Invisible waves of rock soared under the ground until they finally reached their target.

Sokka soared back onto his bottom.

"Here's sugar queen now." Toph made her way to the pair and observed Katara was limping, "Sugar queen?"

Sokka rushed to stand and hurried to Katara and hugged her tightly, "Food." He closed his glimmering eyes # his tingling lips.

Katara felt the shocking pain return and fell short of breath, "Please…" Aang awoke to his senses and pried Sokka off of the waterbender.

She exhaled, "Thank you."

Toph felt her vibrations and knew something was wrong. Her heartbeat was rapid and her body was shaking ever so slightly.

Sokka backed away and his hand brushed past a bandage the clung tightly to her tan arms.

"What happened!?" The bandages weren't there yesterday as Sokka recalled, they literally appeared over night.

Katara sighed, that question again. She was beginning to dread it. Sokka wouldn't even begin to understand her situation, nor would he try. The warrior would jump to conclusions like he often did.

"I fell," Katara detected Sokka's hand starting to her cheek from the corner of her eye and she halted its advance, "I hit my cheek on my bed."

Sokka stared in disbelief. He was the clumsy one, Katara always moved with grace and he found it a rarity for her to stumble, let alone fall.

His sister sensed his uneasiness, "It was dark."

Toph kept her eyes on the floor and studied her vibrations, she was lying. The earthbender wasn't sure what happened, but she didn't fall. Toph was sure of that.

Although her mouth's corners pulled at them to speak she kept them shut. Katara wasn't a liar, and she figured she had a good reason to lie this time.

"Who dressed the wounds?" Zuko emerged from the edge of the temple, he had been meditating all morning until he heard the commotion.

Katara tensed, "I did." This time Toph wasn't the only one that knew she was lying. Zuko picked up on her betraying facial features. Every time she lied her blue eyes screamed the truth.

"Really?" Zuko persisted, finding enjoyment of her own confusion in her web of lies.

"Yes." Chary shot through her eyes like a yuu yan archer's arrow, quick and decisive.

Zuko stepped closer closely examining the bandages, "Good Technique." He moved to the next bandage, "It's often used by the most skilled firenation doctors." He made his way to her cheek, "I guess you've gotten this from your fall too."

Katara nodded and was growing nervous with every word tumbling out of his mouth. Katara knew only the basics of bandaging, a simple wrap. She also gazed at the dressings and the pattern was truly intriguing.

The silk white bandage was woven into a French braid pattern and then seemed to waver around her arm. It had red small accents on it and Katara prayed to Agni Zuko would shut his mouth.

"You couldn't heal yourself?"

"I lost my flask."

Toph and Zuko detected her fib and Zuko smirked. He couldn't help but wonder if she thought she was really fooling him. Azula had given him good practice on detecting lies.

Aangs gray eyes darted back and forth between the three, something was going on he didn't comprehend. He scratched his bald head and intervened, "Would you leave her alone, she needs rest."

"Thank you, Aang." Katara swept her stare over the gang once more and turned to start back to her room.

"Wait so you're okay?" Sokka eagerly asked with his arms stationed ahead of him, as if to stop her motion with bloodbending.

Katara stopped in her tracks and swiveled around on the ball of her foot detecting his urgency, "Yes."

"Then you can make breakfast, right?" Toph and Aang sighed in dissatisfaction and humiliation for him. Zuko put his head in his hands and watched with awkward amusement.

"Make it yourself!"

Sokka's arms fell limp at his sides and his mouth hung agape, "What I say?"

* * *

Katara peered out of the stone opening and stared at Teo, Sokka, Haru and Longshot making breakfast. The pot was hung over a small fire. She leaned her back against the wall and slide down onto the bed. She had to positioned her head to the right to keep watching the boys. The black iron pot was beginning to hang in the fire. It was going to burn.

"It's going to burn." She whispered quietly to herself.

There were shouts outside, _"You burned it!"_

Katara couldn't help but to let a laugh slip through.

"It isn't funny. We have to eat that stuff."

Katara quickly turned her head, but fell onto her back when the pain swelled through her. Zuko revealed himself in the door and walked in without invitation.

"Don't scare me like that, Zuko."

He sat beside her on the bed and Katara scooted her frail figure to make room.

"Just tell me the truth. I won't tell…I swear on my honor." Zuko put his right hand up and the other on his heart as if to pledge his allegiance to the waterbender.

Katara looked him up and down and then let out a brief sigh, "How'd you know?"

He smirked and rubbed circles into his palms, her unperfected slyness was always humorous, "I told you before you're a terrible liar."

Katara was surprised when she figured out that Zuko was the one person she could tell. He would understand, listen, and perhaps help. Zuko had tried helping her endlessly over the years, or years to come, but she was naïve before and declined each attempt.

Kiro had also appeared in firenation clothes, and Zuko _was _firenation. He probably knew more about the spirit of war than she did.

Zuko's amber eyes penetrated her defensive wall and she gave in, "Have you heard of the spirit of war?"

"Yeah…" his eyebrows weaved together and he wondered what her question was leading up to.

"I've met him." Katara anticipated his response, but his only reply was silence. He fitted his pale chin into his hand while his elbow rested on his thigh. Katara could tell he was thinking.

Then she heard small chuckles that soon erupted into full blown laughter. Zuko was almost brought to his knees and he felt his body go weak.

She hadn't even seen him chuckle before, and for him to laugh at _her_ was infuriating!

"I'm serious!" The laughter didn't cease and Katara sharply appeared before him, against her aching body's wishes, "Kiro did this to me!"

She was pointing to her cheek and Zuko fell silent. "You aren't joking, are you?"

"No…" her body finally caved in and Zuko swooped down to stop her body from crashing to the cold stone floor.

Zuko helped her back onto the bed and knelt onto the floor by her side, "Continue."

Katara breathed heavily and let her arms fall to her side. Her arm swept past something on her hip and she quickly uncovered it. It was her flask, Kiro _did_ give it back. She slowly sat up and coated her skin in a thin layer of water, the water began to emit a glow and dull into her arms.

Zuko became engrossed in the process and Katara let out a stifled laugh, "It's just healing,"

Zuko lightly touched her arm where the water had been, "I wouldn't try it with fire."

"I'm glad you wouldn't."

The firebender wiped a stray hair from his face and became focused once more, "Continue, you've caught my interest."

"About Kiro?"

Zuko nodded.

The bandages soaked away and she began to tell Zuko of her escapades.

* * *

"You two have been in here long enough," Sokka crossed his arms, leaned on the doorway frame and eyed them warily.

Katara and Zuko snapped their heads up to meet Sokka's blue stare. Katara's attention was brought to the sky, and was unaware the sun was setting. The sun cast and aurora of orange and pink throughout the heavens. It brought Katara a short sense of relief.

Zuko quickly stood and walked toward Sokka, "How long has it been?"

"Long enough for…" Sokka pulled something from behind his back, "dinner to be served!"

Zuko's face twisted into disgust, whatever _it_ was _it_ stunk. It smelled of rotten fish and dirty hair.

"I made it myself!" Sokka grinned widely and rushed to show Katara his dish.

The waterbender pinched the tip of her nose and waved her hand to dismiss the smell, "Where'd you get that?"

"From Appa's saddle, Haru found it! Great, huh!"

"That explains the smell," Katara mumbled under her breath and rushed to escape the horrible stench, "I'll go and prepare some _real_ food."

Katara was gone and Sokka made himself comfortable on her bed. He placed his plate carefully on the floor and cautioned Zuko not to step on it.

The warrior patted the opposite side of the bed for Zuko to sit and Zuko obliged.

Sokka cleared his throat, "You and Katara seem to be getting _closer._"

"You mean, she's finally accepting me into the group," Zuko nonchalantly laid his back and head against the wall and let his eyes close, "If that's what you mean then, yes, we are getting closer."

"Alright," Sokka stood abruptly, "Just don't try anything." He held a hand out for the firebender to grab hold.

Zuko simply waved it away, "I'm going to rest a while."

"You sure? There is plenty more where this came from," The reeking dish was back in Sokka's dirty hands and he waved it around.

Zuko tried to hold in his repulsion, "I'll pass."

Sokka shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows, "Your loss…" He exited the way he came and joined the group only to find them burning the precious food he prepared,

_"No! That took me an hour to cook!"_

* * *

Zuko's head dipped constantly and his weariness was beginning to set in. His eyes grew heavy and he finally let them close. However, his thoughts kept him alert.

He couldn't fathom what Sokka had meant.

_Just don't try anything_.

He could hear Sokka's voice vividly ringing throughout his head. Of course he wouldn't try anything with the water boy's sister. Although she was quite alluring, her curves had fully grown in and her skin was so smooth. The slightest touch made him quiver, and her voice was so soothing…Zuko's eyes snapped open and he shook his head vigorously. She was at least five years younger than him. He decided such thoughts were #.

The age difference reminded him of his Uncle attempting to charm Jun. He shuddered at the thought.

Kiro…he thought. The spirit of war…the way Katara explained him allowed Zuko to picture him easily. He had to admit her story was peculiar. While growing up in the firenation Zuko always encountered the insane who claimed they were time travelers. Perhaps they weren't so crazy after all. Zuko figured with the help of a spirit everything seemed possible.

He speculated _technically_ how old Katara would be. He raised his eyebrows, pretty old.

_Just don't try anything. _

Sokka's darned voice resounded in his head again. Zuko brushed his fingers through his hair maybe if he tried meditating the voice would go away.

He crossed his strong legs and placed his hands in his lap…

_Just don't try anything. _

There it was again! He unfolded his legs and stretched his body out on Katara's bed, he gave up. It simply wouldn't go away.

Although Katara had given him more important and interesting matters to think about he heard Sokka's voice, repetitively.

_Maybe if he just_…Zuko closed his eyes again and eased his neck, his breathing slowed…_went to sleep. _

* * *

The sun had set completely and Katara felt rejuvenated. The moon was full and had directed its white rays upon her. She could've remained awake, but she knew she needed the rest after last nights exploit.

Toph saw Katara heading to her room and decided to follow; her training with Aang was beginning to tire her. He was getting good, _really_ good, but far from Toph's abilities. The airbender couldn't know all her secrets or else she wouldn't be the best earthbender in the world. Aang learned _too_ fast.

Toph heard Katara gasp, breaking her trail of though, and she quickly stood into fighting stance.

Katara slowly crept across the room, "There is something in my bed." Her voice was hushed and Toph concentrated on the vibrations.

"It's only Sparky." Toph relaxed and Katara did the same.

"How did you know?" she couldn't help but ask.

"His breathing is heavy and firm, I can sense it over a mile away."

Katara nodded in appreciation and made her way across the dark room to her bed. She gently shook Zuko's shoulders,

"Zuko…"

Zuko stirred a bit, "Zuko, wake up…" her prodding went to no avail.

Toph smirked, "I can handle this," she took a deep breath, "Sparky!"

Zuko jumped up from the bed and his eyes were wide adjusting to the darkness, "Just don't try anything!" he involuntarily demanded.

Toph and Katara shared a perplexed stare, "What?" they questioned in unison.

Zuko wiped his forehead free of sweat and loosened up, "Nothing, Just a bad dream." He exhaled and few times before making his way to the door.

He looked one last time over his shoulder at the two amused girls, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Night." Toph replied stretching her arms out widely and letting out an un-girlish yawn.

When Zuko was a safe distance away Toph turned to Katara and lay down on her end of the room, "Why was Sparky in here?"

"I don't know," Toph's contagious yawn wafted through Katara and she, too, lay down on her bed, "I guess he fell asleep."

Toph smirked and let down her wild hair, "He was in your room? So, Sugar Queen and Sparky made _nice._"

"No!"

"So you still hate his guts?" Toph persisted.

"I never hated his guts."

"Okay…dislike his guts."

"I never disliked his guts, either." Katara was getting annoyed which only amused Toph further.

"So you like his guts?"

"Well," Katara hesitated, "I guess…"

"Aw, Sugar Queen likes Sparky." Toph laughed and it was followed up with a flying pillow.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Katara safeguarded

Toph threw the pillow back with more force and rolled over, "Whatever you say." She smiled to herself. She could feel every flutter of Katara's heart.

"Ugh." Katara comforted herself deep within her sheets and slowly fell asleep with Toph's childishness buzzing through her head.

Zuko _was _kinda cute…

* * *

Aang sat up on his bed, and rubbed all the sleep out of his eyes. His cat eyes brought his stare to his doorway. Zuko was approaching and coming in. Aang feigned like he was asleep, but kept one eye open. Zuko took off his shirt and dazily walked off to his side of the room. He was definatley tired.

Was Zuko just coming out of Katara's room? Aang felt a pang of something he couldn't name through his heart. He remembered feeling that way toward Zuko in the crystal caves ... now if he could only describe the feeling, or give it a name.

* * *

A/N: How was this chapter? Enough detail, or too much detail or still not enough? Oh and I thank Wren Sharpbeak for the pointers I received …I tried to apply them so tell me what you think! Oh and it's a long chapter too.


End file.
